Can Love Quench Thirst?
by Kayber
Summary: What if Bella and Edward met in the time of The 74th Annual Hunger Games? What would happen? Will they fall in love, but end up having to kill each other? How will Jacob react to their love? Find out in my remix of The Hunger Games and Twilight series! R&R, please! Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy my first Hunger Games FanFic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of mumbling. I slowly get out of sleep and shuffle over to Phil's bed. He's laying there, curled up in a ball. He's crying softly.

I sigh, and remember my mother's death. Phil, my stepfather, was heartbroken when the Peacekeepers killed her. I nudge him gently. "Phil, wake up." He groans and picks up his head. I take a few steps to the kitchen part of our little house. I take an old squirrel out from a cabinet and start a fire in the fireplace, watching the embers as they heat up. I skin the furry creature and place it on a skillet as Phil changes. "Hurry, Bella." He mumbles. "I'm hungry." I peel off a leg and hand Phil the rest, watching him gobble it down. Yes, gobble. He reminds me of a turkey. I finish eating and stand up, collecting our bones and going outside to bury them. I crouch down and dig into the dirt with my fingers, making a small hole. Tan hands reach down and help me dig. I smile and look up at my best friends kind face. "Hi, Jacob." He takes the bones from my hand and places them neatly in the hole. Then we both covered them up with dirt. "How's Phil?" Jake asks. I shrug. "Mopey." I didn't tell him my thoughts though. Phil's mood is making me depressed also, and I have just stopped mourning. I have to leave him soon, as I will be turning 18 in a year. I plan to go live with Charlie. I sigh. Only 2 more years of reaping days. Jacob stands up and pulls me up. I brush the dirt off my clothes. "Ready for tomorrow?" Jacobs black eyes search my face for any sign of emotion, but I hide it experimentally. Tomorrow is Reaping Day, and two unlucky kids-one a boy and one a girl– will be chosen to compete in the 174th annual Hunger Games. 24 tributes, two kids between the ages 12 and 18 from each district, will fight to the death in an arena. Being from district 12, I didn't have all the fancy training and stuff career. district kids have, so I have absolutely no chance of winning if picked. I shuddered at the thought. "Yeah. What do I have to lose, anyways?" Jacob smirks. "Your life." I glare at him. "Only if I'm picked." His eyes darkened. Jacobs two sisters were both picked, and neither came out alive. I sigh. "Let's hunt." He nods. I duck inside the house and grab my knife, my bow, and my ropes. We stop by Jake's so he can get his spear and his own ropes. Then we head towards the woods. I silently register my little sister, Samantha, who lives with my dad. Would she remember me? Would she hate me for leaving with mom? We near the electrical-fence-that-really-isn't-electrical and slip through a large hole. We entered the leafy forest. I breathed in the similar smell of the trees and led the way to our favorite clearing. I spot a fair sized rabbit. I set an arrow in my bow and pull back my bowstring, aiming for its eye. I release the arrow, but snap a twig, causing the rabbit to perk up in alarm. I missed its eye, and instead hit its neck. Clumsy me. I stumbled over to my catch and pulled the arrow out of its throat. "You scared away all the prey." Jacob told me crossly. He started setting up a snare. "Sorry." I mumbled. I continued to our clearing, tripping on stray roots and branches. I sit down on the rock in the middle. I wait for Jacob, holding my rabbit's lifeless body. It was limp in my hands. I study its fur and frown, wondering how many meals it can make.

I see Jacobs figure come out of the trees, and he heads over to me. "I have a surprise." He murmurs. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a package. He opens it up and pulls out a cupcake. I gape at it, then snatch it from his hands. "How much did this cost?!" I study its pretty icing design; blue swirls and green polka-dots. It's vanilla flavored, and smells like cinnamon. "A rabbit and a squirrel." He answers my earlier question, but I barely hear him. I keep admiring this beautiful, expensive pastry that I'm holding in my grimy, poor hands. "Are you gonna share it?" Jacob jokes. I scoot away from him. "Mine." He laughs and prys the cupcake from my fingers. He slips out his pocket knife. I had given it to him for his birthday last year. He opened it and held it by its cream brown handle. He slid it down the center of our cupcake, then gave me the bigger half. "I'm saving mine for Sam" I mutter. He nods in understanding.

I met Jacob in the woods 5 years ago. I had to provide food for my family, due to the fact we were poor and my mother and stepfather were too sensitive to hurt animals. Jacob, like me, also had to hunt for his family. Well, his dad. In a mining incident, Billy Black, Jacob's father, lost feeling in his legs.

I started hunting when I was ten, then entered my name extra times in the reaping bowl to get extra food when I was twelve. I was walking through the woods a week after reaping day, trying to hunt and clear my head. Then I met him. He was a happy little 11 year old-no, he was huge, even then- throwing spears and catching prey. I had spied on him for a few days, thinking he was 13 because of his height. He saw me pee at him while skinning a rabbit, and we've been close ever since. It took about a year for me to be friendly to him, and two to smile and laugh and joke with him. We have been best friends ever since.

I stand and Jacob does the same, we walk to the "electrical fence". I put my weapons in a hollow log, hidden from view of the townsfolk. After we're back in district territory, Jacob gives me a small wave and reassuring smile before heading in the opposite direction, towards his house. I sigh and head to a place my mother left before my sister was even a year old. I trudge through the dirt, listening to kids running and playing in mud. I watch adults greedily eat their food. I walk faster, wanting to get to my fathers place before dark. I pass a women and her baby, an old man stroking a mouse, a teen begging for food. They need to toughen up. I laugh and shake my head. Finally, I reach Charlie's little hut. I knock carefully on the wooden door; as it has splinters everywhere. The door opens, creaking loudly. A young girl, by the age of 11 I'm guessing, stands in front of me. Her beautiful brown hair falls down to her shoulders wavy like mine, but slightly curly. Her face has grime and dirt on it, her clothes are torn and ripped, but her brown eyes gleam. "Hello? Who are you?" Her voice dings, making me choke back a sob. This is my little sister, who I have never met in my life. She is extremely skinny; I can count each of her ribs. If I had came to her sooner, she would be well fed. Not as fat as a kid from district 1, but given enough food she'll survive. "I'm a friend of your daddy." I say. "Can I come in and talk to him?" The little girl nods, which causes her locks to bob up and down. She steps to the side and motions for me to come in. I take in the sight. Brown, dusty walls. A dirt floor. I see a small washbin in one corner, a small cushion in another, and in the third, a dirty blanket. The fourth corner is too close to the door, so nothing fits in it. I see Charlie sitting on the cushion. He looks up when I enter. "Hello." I say briskly. He stands. "Get out of here. I said I'll pay the peacekeepers next month." He all but shouts. "I'm not here for money. Dad, I'm here." He looks at me in surprise. "Bella?" Samantha walks over to Charlie. "You left." Her eyes darken. I bend down so my face is level with hers. "I'm so sorry. I...didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry." Then the memory comes rushing back.

I was only seven, Sam three months. Mommy was yelling at dad, anger and fury painted on her face. I was trying desperately to calm the crying baby I that was in my arms. It started screaming, tears streaming down its perfect, pale face. I held her closer. Mommy came over to me and grabbed Sam, then thrust her into my fathers arms. She picked me up roughly and walked me outside, almost running down the rocky road as rain pours down on us. It beat the ground, sounding like a drum and making my heart pump out of my chest.

I snapped out of it, gulping in big breaths of air. "I'm not mad" Samantha tells me. She wraps her arms around my waist as I stand up. I hug her back, and she sobs into my shirt. "I'm not mad either. I'm glad your back." Relief fills my dads eyes. I nod, prying Sam's hands off me. "I better get back to Phil." Sam stares at me. "Fill what?" Charlie laughs lightly. "I have to take care of mommy's friend." Panic flashes across her face. "Don't go!" She grabs onto my waist again. "Okay. I'll get my stuff and come back before nightfall." Happy with my response, Samantha lets go and lets me leave. I run across the street, heading for Phil's cabin. I open the polished wooden door and peek inside. Phil is sleeping. I grab my little bag and stuff my very few belongings; two sets of clothes, a short book, my knife, my cotton blanket, and my mothers mockingjay necklace. I sling the bag across my shoulder and head for the door. "Where are you going?" I sigh. "I'm leaving."

"Why"

"I can't stand your depression. I'm living with Charlie. Get a job, Phil."

I leave the little cabin I had once called home and headed over to Charlie's. it was almost dark, so I started running. I knocked on the splintered door and it was quickly answered by Samantha. "Yay!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She closed the door and locked it, then skipped over to me. "Bedtime!" She sings. "What about dinner?" I ask. "We don't eat dinner." I shake my head. "You do now." I take out the rabbit I had caught earlier and show it to Sam. "Daddy! Bella has food!" Her eyes sparkle and joy lights up her face. I hear her stomach growl hungrily. Charlie walks over to us and nods. Looking at the rabbit with greedy eyes. I laugh and take out my knife, and start skinning the animal. I heat it in their small fireplace and give a leg to Samantha, and take one for myself. I give Charlie the rest. "Thanks, Bells" I smile at my old nickname. After we eat, I take the bones and bury them behind the house. Can't let Peace Keepers know I hunted in the woods. I went inside. "Now it's time for bed!" Samantha walks over to the old, dirty blanket in the dusty corner and curls up, closing her eyes. Charlie does the same, but on the cushion. I shake my head and reach my hand out to Sam. "Come on, lets make you a proper bed." Excitement flashes across her face and she stands. I pick up the blanket and take it outside, then beat it on a large rock to get the dust off. Then I lay it on the rock. I go back inside and take out my blanket, it's thick enough and large enough for the both of us. I lay it on the ground and Samantha get s on top of it, and I settle down on it too. Then I fold the extra part of the blanket of top of us. "Sam." I whisper. "How old are you?"

"Twelve." I gasp.

"Your in the reaping tomorrow."

She nods sadly. "So are you."

I shake my head. "But your a little girl. I have experience with hunting."

"I'll be fine." Her little pink lips turn up in a smile. "So will you." I laugh quietly.

"My name is entered about 70 times."

She shakes her head. "So? I'm entered once. It's just numbers."

I nod. Sam turns over and her breathing slows, signaling she's sleeping. I close my eyes and drift also.

* * *

***SYOT* Does anyone have any tribute name ideas? I could really use some. Thanks for reading! Did you enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up before dawn, when darkness chokes the sky. I slip out of bed-no, out of the blanket- careful not to wake Sam. I grab my knife and go outside, trailing through the dirt trail. Reaping Day. I jog to the electrical fence and slipped through the hole, then walk into the trees. I run to the hollow log I had hid my weapons in yesterday. Slipping the bag of arrows over my shoulder, and silently walk through the trees. I have to feed Sam, and I can't let her starve. I can't mess up.

Between the trees, I spot the tips of ears. Careful to be quiet, I step forward. Deer. I could see it clearly. It was female. It would feed us for a week or two. If we were careful, it could last a month. I set an arrow in my bow and pull back the bowstring. I aim for its neck, and release. "WOOOO! HEY!" The deer runs, and my arrow hits a tree. I turn on my heel. "What the fuck, Jake!" He laughs, but I'm boiling with fury. "I have to feed myself, Charlie, and Sam!" He laughs harder. I am pissed. "What are you going to do with that? It's reaping day! You'll get caught and killed. I just saved you." He spread out his arms like he's a hero. "I am your night in shinning armor." I walked over to him. "Your my doof in sparkling fox dung." I say through clenched teeth. He pretends to be hurt. I punch him, but he just laughs harder. Now Im so red with embarrassment, tears are welling up in my eyes. Anger is controlling my actions and I storm through the trees, into our clearing. I punch a tree a recognized as the Great Oak. Then I double over in pain. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. But if you caught it, you'd be killed. It's Reaping Day." Jacob comes up behind me. I fall to my knees. "If I caught it, Sam would have a full belly." Wet fluid falls to the ground rhythmically and Jacob grabs my clenched fist. He inspects it, and lets it fall after a few moments. "It's bleeding." I roll my eyes at him. "No doubt Sherlock." He takes a cloth out of his bag and gently wraps it around my hand. "There." He says approvingly. He picks me up. "Whoa!" I gasp at his strength. He laughs. "Show off." I mutter. He carries me to our rock and sits down, setting me on his lap. "My hand hurts. My feet arn't broken." He laughs, then starts playing with my hair. "That feels nice." I murmur. "Did you give the cupcake to Sam?" Jake asks. I sigh. "No. I'll give it to her before the Reaping. To reassure her." He shrugs. "Whatever." He squeezes my waist. "Ugh! Watch your grip! That hurts." He laughs, then stands up, taking me with him. "Lets go." He says, disappointed about something. I take his face in my hands. "You won't be picked." I punch him in the gut softly. "Besides, Im in the bowl more times then you." He shrugs. "That's why I'm worried. What if we're both picked?" I shake my head. "Not gonna happen. Come on, lets get going." We run through the trees, laughing at one another when we trip on roots. Finally, we reached the electrical fence. We separated and I headed towards Charlie's. walking on the road, I saw people heading towards the square. I turn on my heel as I remember I must be "properly" dressed. I barged in through the door. "Bella" I search around the room for my mother's old silk dress. "Bella! Stay here." Finding it, I walk towards the door. "Bella!" Phil shouts. "I am leaving!" I say. "I can't stay here!" You sit in bed all day and expect me to provide food and money for you. Get a job. Bye, Phil." I walk out the door and slam it in his shocked and angered face. Speeding towards Charlie's house, I grip my mothers old peach dress in my hand. I walk I. The door. "Sam." I breath. Her hair gleams, its pulled back in a pony and the front is hanging on both sides of her face, curly and natural. Her outfit consists of a bright red top and a faded red skirt that falls down below her knees. I grab water from the well and heat it in the fireplace, then pour it into the washbin. While Samantha holds a towel across the corner so Charlie can't see me, I scrub feet, wash my hair, and basically bathe for the first time in a few weeks. I unwrap my bandage and carefully wash my fist. I scrub the grime off my uninjured hand. I stand up and wrap the towel Sam held across my body. Charlie takes the washbin to dump it outside so I can dress. While putting on my undergarments, Sam admires moms old gown. She helps me press the wrinkles out and does my hair when I'm dressed. Looking in the glass of their only window, I see my hair. It's piled on my head nicely, but two pieces are hanging on both sides of my head, like Sam's. my hair doesn't look as nice as my sisters, but it will do for now. "I have a surprise for you." I say. Sam's eyes sparkle. What is it?" taking out the cupcake half, i smile. "Here. Good luck present." She happily takes it and stares. "Wow." she bites into it and smiles. I watch her eat the rest of it. Taking her hand, Samantha and I go outside and walked with Charlie to the square. Charlie goes with the other parents and me and Sam walk towards the sign in table. A female peace keeper pricks our fingers and Sam walks over to the 12 year old roped off section and I head to the 17 year old section. We have to wait awhile, because most people haven't arrived yet. Looking through the crowed, I see Sam. Her face is red with nervousness and she's looking at her feet. Peering again, I spot Jacob. He gives me a resulting smile and I return it in instinctively.

Finally, everyone was settled and District Twelve's escort, Jessica Stanly, clinked onto the stage in her platform heels. Her long pink hair bobbed up and down awkwardly. I bit my lip and fidgeted uncomfortably. Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Finally, she stood behind the microphone and introduced the clip that everyone sees EVERY year. My hate for the Capitol boiled inside of me, threatening to explode. 74 years ago, when they taxes us and forced us to create goods for them, what did they expect us to do? Rejoice that we were treated like slaves? Of course we rebelled! Then they destroyed District 13. Harsh. But the worst part is, why would they force kids to kill each other for their personal entertainment?! That is just cruel. Finally, when the video ends, Jessica speaks up. "I love that! I would love to tell them how kind and thoughtful they are for sending it." I have a few things to call them, and my list doesn't include kind and thoughtful. Walking to the ladies bowl, Jessica sticks her hand in. She twists it around, heads for one, then double takes and picks a different one. Make up your mind! She shuffles to the microphone and opens the little folded envelope. She read the name clearly. "Samantha Swan." Sam shifts uncomfortably. "Come on up dear." The other twelve year olds clear a path for her to the stage. Then they start pushing her. "Go!"

"Hurry!"

She trips on her own feet and falls on her face. She groans. Picking her self up, she looks towards me. Bloody cuts above her left eyebrow, under her lip, and on her cheeks. She walks towards the stage slowly. I snap out of my daze and run, pushing people in my way to the ground. My little sister CAN NOT be killed brutally in the Hunger Games. I struggle against the grasps of peace keepers restraining me from the stage. Screaming, I push them away. It's amazing how much strength over-protectiveness can grant you. "I volunteer as tribute!" I gasp, out of breath. I squeeze Sam. "Stay safe. Please." She screams, gripping me tightly. Jacob appears out of the crowed and pries her off me. I swallow back tears, and in a daze, stumble onto the stage. "Well, District Twelve's first volunteer! What is your name, miss?" Jessica shoves the microphone into my face.

" I-Isabella S-swan." I stutter. "Well, I bet my piercings that was your sister." I nod slowly. "Y-yes." My brain is still trying to process I got picked. I got picked. I got picked! I shiver. "Time for the gentlemen." She clamps over to the male bowl and picks out a card. Slipping it open, she speaks into the microphone. "Edward Cullen." Shocked, Edward weaves through the crowed. Gracefully. He breathes deeply when on stage, and gasps, looking straight at me. He glares at me with pure hatred. He puts one hand up to block his nose from me. Red embarrassment flashes on my face. I sniff my hair secretly. I washed it. It doesn't smell too bad. Now self conscience, I turn away from him, a cross expression on my face. "Shake hands." Jessica urges. Edward holds out his hand and reach towards it. He doesn't let our hands touch, however. I shift my hand, trying to grab his, but he keeps moving it. Finally, he pulls back his hand and turns away from me. I drop my hand to my side. "Well..." Jess says awkwardly. "May the odds be ever in your favor." She shrugs and walks into the the Justice Building, with Edward and I close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I follow three peacekeepers up to a private room where I'll be able to see my family one last time. I enter the big brass doors. I settle on the couch and wait for my first visitor. "Congratulations." Phil. "Hey." I mumble. "I'd say its karma. I wonder how much I'll miss you when you die." Annoyed, I stand and walk away from him. "Are you going to spend our three minutes telling me how much you hate me?"

He shrugs. "I'm thinking about it." He embraces me in a hug. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Thanks, Phil."

He pulls away and I see tears in his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me after your mom passed. I'll get a job. I promise." I nodded. "Thanks Phil."

The Peace keeper opened the door. "Times up." Phil left and in came Jacob. I came up to him and he wrapped me in his strong, warm arms. "You'll be okay. You know how to hunt. " I cry into his shoulder. "Animals." I feel him shrug. "There's no difference, really." I pull away. "Don't let Sam starve." He shakes his head. "I won't. Besides, you'll be back to take care of her before you know it."

"I'll probably be killed by a career."

"No. Just find a bow and some knives." I nod. "Okay." He shook his head. "At least try to survive. Please."

"I will. I'll try. But that's all I can do."

His soft black eyes poured into mine. "I can't lose you." He whispers.

"Times up!" A Peace Keeper comes in and drags Jake out. I sit on the sofa again and rest my chin on my hand, my elbow on my knee. Then Samantha and Charlie came in. Sam ran into my arms and started crying. Charlie sat next to me, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I'll miss you both." I say. "We'll see you in a few weeks." Charlie seems to be trying to convince himself as much as me. I shake my head. Sam sniffles, and reaches into her pocket. She brings out a golden necklace. Hanging from the chain is a mockingjay. My mothers prized possession. I could have sold it, after she died, and became rich. But I didn't. It's all I have left of my mother. "Here. Good luck charm. From me. Keep it. Please." I nod. "Of course. She places it in my hand gently. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too."

Charlie takes the necklace out of my hand and puts it on around my neck. I hug him. "Good Luck, Bells." He murmurs. "Thanks." He stands up awkwardly and shuffles to the door. I turn back to Sam. "Don't have your name entered more then you need it. Understand?" She nods. "I'll miss you." She starts crying again.

"Times up!" The Peace Keeper hollers into the room.

I tuck my necklace under my shirt as Charlie and my little sister leave the room. Next a little pixie bounces into the room. She has dark hair and a wide smile. "Hi!" She sings, her smooth and silky voice pleasant to my ears. "Who are you?" She laughs, a gentle tinkling noise. "Alice Cullen. Edward's sister." Oh great. The enemies sister came to visit. "I'm so sorry." She adds. "Why?" She sits next to me. "Because your in it with my brother."

"Um...ok..." She smiles again. "Bye!" The Peace Keeper opens the door but before he can shout, "Times Up!" Alice is out the door. Then a handsome pale man and a beautiful women gracefully enter the room. They look like models. I study his chiseled features and her steady movements. They stand straighter then any other person I've ever met, and their eyes are golden. I recognize the male as , District 12's doctor. And I assume the women with him is his wife, . Great. More members of the enemies family. "Hello Isabella." Dr. Cullen smiles at me. It was impossible not to smile back. "Hello, dear. I'm Esme." The women hugs me gently. "Hi." I replied. "Stay away from Edward during the games, and during training as much as possible." informs, now serious. I nod, even though a million questions are running through my head. Why? Does it have something to do on why he hates me? "Good luck." Esme looks sadly at me. Probably knowing that I'll die. Yay. They walk out the door. The Peace Keeper then comes in to escort me to the vehicle that will take Edward and I to the train. I climb into a brown thingy-mobob and Edward leaps in on the other side. He leans as far away from me as possible and holds his nose again. He glares at me. "H-hi." I say. He glares some more, but then looks out the window. Now I have a chance to study him. I look at his hair; brownish/reddish haystack piled on his head. I giggle slightly at the thought. I turn to look out the window before Edward whips around to figure what I'm laughing at. I make sure he's turned around again by peeking over my shoulder before looking at him again.

He's pale, with chiseled features like his father. He's handsome, with different looks then most average District 12 boys. His eyes are golden/black, kind of like his parents. I, on the other hand, look like most District 12 girls. Brown hair, brown eyes, skinny figure. I frown. How come his family gets the good looks?

Finally, we arrived at the tracks. Climbing out of the brown vehicle I notice the big, fancy train that will take us to the big, fancy Capitol. Jess clamps over to us and talks excitedly, so fast that I can't understand what she's saying. She walks us over to the train and steps into it, Edward and I coming in after her. "This is the dining car. Eat whatever you like." She takes a grape off of one of the million trays and pops it in her mouth. "I better go get your mentor, Jared. He's probably in the bar car." I take in the food around me. Lucky Capitol people get all the food they want! This could keep District 12 going for a year! Shaking my head i grab an apple out of a green clay bowl. I bite into it and follow Edward to the relaxation car. Annoyed that I came with him, Edward sat in a lounge chair in the far corner. I sat on the couch, pretending to watch whatever channel was on.

A little while later, a drunk man joined us and sat on the lunge across from me. In his hand he held two beer bottles. He rocked back and forth woozily. He put on a large smile and I noticed he was missing quite a few teeth... "I don't need any advice." Edward said in a rush a quickly ran out the door. "Well, the weasel is gone. Now we get some alone time." Jared turns to me, the smile still plastered across his face. "Um...Okay. What's the best advice you can give me?" He laughs. "Stay alive."

"How?"

"Be smart."

"By doing what?"

"Smart stuff."

"What?"

"Use your brain. Sweetheart, dumb people are the first to go." He bends over and pukes on the floor.

"Okay...I think I'll go to my room now." I get off the couch and stumble over to the door. "Jessica?" She turns to me. "Yes?"

"Where's my room?" She leads the way past hallways with freaky paintings of snakes going up men's noses and women's bodies. She halts at a grey glass door. I open it and go in, closing the door behind me. I see it all; king sized bed with navy blue bedspread, wooden night table, large dresser, a glass desk, and a bathroom. I go into the bathroom and see a very fancy shower. I look at all the buttons, with labels like: 'long hot shower' 'short warm shower' 'hot, relaxing bath'. I click 'short hot shower' and strip off my clothes, then step into the water. I quickly scrub my hair and face, and wash my body. The water then turns off, so I get out and wrap a navy blue towel around myself. I walk into the bedroom and over to the dresser. I open a drawer and I'm surprised to see different styles of tops in different colors. I pull out the simplest one I can find; green with a ruffled bottom. I set it on the bed and search for pants.

Once I have my clothes laid out I pull them on, relieved that my glass door is tinted.

I go back to the relaxation car with Jess and I'm happy to figure Jared left. But Edward came back. He glares at me, and I smirk at him. Jerk. I sit down and watch the Reaping Day re-caps. I don't really pay attention, I just look at the poor little girls that were picked, with no one brave enough to volunteer for them. I stand up and walk to my room, then lay on the bed and close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**To those of you who favorited Can Love Quench Thirst, added it to your story alerts, and reviewed, thank you for all the continued support! I'm happy you enjoy reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sit up and stretch, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I step out of bed and stumble over to the mirror. I see my hair; birds nest. I seek out a brush and pull it through my hair, doing it until its wavy and shiny. Walking into the bathroom I brush my teeth and wash my face. I change into a blue top and black leggings, then matching black flats.

I make my way through the hallway and into the relaxation car. I see Edward, his eyes now black. Confused, I walk over to him. "What is up with your eyes?" He smirks. "What is up with your random personality?" He leaves the room in a flash. Taken aback, I sit on the couch, slightly woozy. I'd confront him and ask what his problem was. He's so rude. But why do I care? He's just...Mysterious. So many mysteries I have to find out about him and his family...And he's handsome...I shake my head to clear the thoughts. He doesn't like me anyway. "Sweetheart!" Jared. "Drunkard!" I smile. He may be drunk, but he's not mean. "I'm hungry." He stumbles into the dining car and I follow him. Jess is eating at the table, and I join her with an apple. My stomach isn't use to too much food. I'll have to slowly train it. Shaking my head, I mentally scold myself. Im not getting out of those games alive. I threw my core in a fancy trash-thing and went to my room, planning what I'll say to Edward.

I come out around noon, so I decide I should eat. I pick a chicken leg, an apple, and some water in a bottle. I eat fast, then walk into the relaxation car. I see Edward, and walk over to him. I open my mouth, but he speaks before I can. "I'm sorry I've been so rude. Maybe we could try again?" I nod and sit on the couch next to him. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan" I murmur, transfixed in his now golden eyes. Weird. I could have sworn they were black earlier...

"That was brave of you, when you stepped up for your sister."

I just stare at his perfect, pale lips. "You have a brother too?" I shake my head. "Then who was the boy who pulled back Samantha?"

"My best friend, Jacob Black."

"Oh." He said coolly. "Do you have eye problems or something because they change colors everyday." He shakes his head. "I have to go...eat. I'm hungry." He stands up in a hurry and zips to the dining car. Dumbfounded, I stand and walk to my room, where I fall on my bed and nap restlessly.

I wake up in the late afternoon. I walk into the dining car find Jared and Edward in a deep conversation. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Advice to survival." Edward says, our gazes locking. I stare into his perfect eyes until he turns away. "Where are the cameras not hidden?"

"No where."

"What if I destroy a camera?"

"You'll be as good as that camera." Edward laughs at this. "Sure. Sure." He murmurs.

He stands up and heads towards the relaxation car, and I follow him. "What was that about?" I ask, sitting on a couch across from his. "What?" I sigh.

"'Sure, sure'"

"Nothing." I shake my head at him. "Whatever."

"You shouldn't be friends with me, okay?"

"Why?" I ask, confused. He just shakes his head and leaves. Still confused, I stumble around the room to clear my head. Ugh.

Jess enters the room. "We are at the Capitol!" She claps her hands together excitedly. I step over to the window. Weird people looked back at me. Their outfits and styles made me want to gag. I back away from the window as the train comes to a halt.

i meet my stylists, who give me some kind of drug that makes you woozy. I was confused as to why at first, until they pushed me against a table and stripped off my clothes. A male with emo hair and piercing on his eyebrows come over and started waxing my eyebrows, and anothe person my legs. I'm plucked and pulled and yanked at until I'm sure I have no hair left on my body. They hose me down and leave me in a towel.

Then a man came in. He had nothing weird about him like other Capitol citizens, just piercings on his ears. He had dark skin and a little bit of hair. He smiled when he saw me and I sat up. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He murmurs. "Most people give me a pat on the back and say, 'Congratulations'" he shakes his head. "I don't see the point in that. I'm Tyler." I take his extended hand. "Bella."

"I saw how brave you were when you volunteered for your sister."

I nod, now embarrassed. I feel blush spreading across my cheeks and I look down. Tyler takes my chin and tilts it up. "I don't want a brave spirit trapped in a silly outfit." He stand up and walks over to a closet, where he takes out a leather outfit. It will produce fake flames." Okay, have to admit, I'm a little worried now. He takes out a cape and attached it to the outfit, and then walks over to a metal box. He pulls a tiara out of that, which I assume also burns. He looks at my hair. "I'll leave it like that." He murmurs, half to himself. He helps me into the costume and places the tiara neatly on my head. I follow him outside where we meet Edward and his stylist, Angela. We walk towards our carriage and our stylists look at us, checking for flaws. Satisfied, they usher us onto the carriage.

The President, Aro, said some kind of speech, but I didn't here because I was nervous, hearing nothing except buzzing.

Finally, our carriage starts moving. Tyler nods reassuringly and I hear the Capitol citizens cheering. When district twelve is up my cape and tiara aflame and Edward flinches as his lights. I reach for his hand and grip it tightly, surprised by how cold it is. He flinches and pulls his hand away. "You shouldn't be friends with me." He mutters. "So you don't like me." He sighs. "I never said I don't want to be friends with you, I said you shouldn't be friends with me."

"Come on. We'll get sponsors." Edward holds out his hand and I place mine in it, then we hold them up. They crowd goes wild, and I see myself in a banner, curly brown hair and sparkling eyes, a serious expression and flaming outfit. I look at another and see Edward, his godly looks gleaming. I want so much to touch it...O shake my head and lift my chin higher. Our cartridge parks around the others and our flames die down. "May the odds be ever in your favor." I hear the President say in his sickly voice. Tyler helps me out of my outfit on the trip back home and releases my hair.

Edward and I are ushered out of the vehicle and into a large building. Jess comes with us to a large elevator, with fifty million buttons. Jessica presses one and we shoot up into the air so fast I stumble and fall. Edward laughs as I pick myself up. "Clumsy." He murmurs. "Jerk." I shoot back. He shakes his head and gracefully steps out of the elevator. "I'll show you your rooms!" Jess says, her eye gleaming. She practically shoved me into my room. I take it all in quickly: water bed with white and blue bedspread, dresser with light colored wood, bathroom similar to the one on the train except larger, and a huge step-in closet. I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and fall onto the bed, exhausted. I don't really care that I'm missing dinner. Edward missed it the passed two days. I can skip it once. I curl into a tight ball and squeeze my eyes closed.

I open my eyes and see Edward standing over me. Shocked, I turn on the light. He's gone. I shake my head. Why am I dreaming of him?! I slam my head back against my pillow and sink into a deep sleep, wanting to get this night over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys! Thank you soo much for all the continued support! It makes me so happy toknow people are enjoying my fanfic!**

**I don't know if you've realized, but I was trying to make Tyler's personality like Cinna's, because I don't really like him in the Twilight books. Here's the next Chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I blink open my eyes and climb out of bed, then throw on some random clothes. I walk into the dining area and see Jared and Jess already there, eating. I walk over to the buffet and place some scrambled eggs and a few rolls on my plate. I sit across from Jared and next to Jessica at the table. "It's the first training day!" She squeals excitedly. I nod and scoop some food into my mouth. "Don't show your talent." Jared advises, pointing at me with a breadstick. "Why?" I mumble. He rolls his eyes. "Think!" What? Come on, if I asked you, isn't it clear I don't want to think? "I don't know!" I say allowed. "So you have the advantage later." He says, annoyed. I nod. "I knew that." Jared snorts and throws away his trash, leaving me and Jess alone until Edward comes. He doesn't eat, just sits. Jessica stands up and clinks away, leaving awkwardness behind her. "Hello..." I murmur. "Hi." Edward seems a little nicer today, at least. "Do you have a talent?" He nods. "Quite a few actually." He chuckles as if he just told me a joke. "Okay..." He shakes his head. "You?" I shrug. "I'm good with a knife and a bow."

"Great." He stands up to go to his room, and I mirror him. Now in my room, I peek into the closet and see a trainee outfit. How sincere. I smirk and change into it, then meet Edward at the entrance to the training room. "We could go to the Poisonous Berry Station, if you don't-" I was interrupted by him. "I'll train by myself." He opens the door and disappears into the shadows, leaving me to gape after him. Rejected, I head to the Poisonous Berry Station by myself. My cheeks are red with embarrassment. What made me think he'd want to train with me? I'm so dumb. I shake my head to clear it and start arranging the poisonous berries from the edible ones. Jacob had taught me, and I was pretty good. I checked the book to see if I was right, and surprisingly, I was. I mixed the berries up again for the next tribute and head toward the spear station. Jacob tried giving me lessons, but I was never really good at it. Might as well try it now. I pick up a spear and aim it at the target, then throw it. It didn't even make it to the floor next to the target. I blush as people laugh at me and make rude comments. I head over to get it, but I look at a man with blonde hair say, "how clumsy. We'll dispose of her fast. I have a nice idea." I trip over the spear and fall flat on my face, which makes everyone laugh harder. "Hey Tomato! Are you don't making out with the floor?" I slowly pick myself up and, keeping my head down, go over to the survival stations. Not many people are here, so I settle down in the fake grass and try starting a fire.

After starting one, with a little help from Kiki, the little pink girl from district 11. I can't help looking at her and seeing Jane, President Aro's little girl. I shiver at the thought of her: red eyes, blonde hair, creepy lashes. And she calls her father Master. How weird. Kiki has blonde hair also, but with pink streaks in it. She told me her stylist did that. Her eyes weren't red, but a creamy blue. She had petite little pink lips that curve into a smile when she talked. Other then a few differences, she reminded me of Sam. I shivered at the thought. Sam would die in Hunger Games. I couldn't imagine that. I didn't want to.

Kiki and I did the survival quiz and she entertained me. At lunch, when all the tributes ate together, she gave the careers a surprise. There are a few tables, and all the careers usually sit together. We sat together and she was telling me what she did. "...the girls will freak and the boys will flip." I played with her green beans when the screaming started. "There's crickets in my soup!" "I ate one!" "What kind of service is this?!" We swallowed our laughter with great difficulty; it's impossible to tell you how funny it was. Screams of horror, impossible to block, laughter coming from other tributes and shouts coming from every inch of the fancy room. Peace keepers came in and settled everyone down after ten minutes of this, all the time me and Kiki laughing uncontrollably. When it was over, we gasped desperately for air, having not breathed in enough air the past ten minutes we were having a great time. My mood changes when I think that. This may be the last time I have fun.

Me and Kiki leave and head back to the training area, where she shows me her strengths. She disappears for awhile but I hear her whisper after a few minutes. "Hey." I look up and see her dangling from the ceiling, a spear with a black tip in her hands. I grin widely. I hear shouting and look over to the people making the noises. "You stole MY poisonous spear!" A big, burly guy with dark hair walks up to the blonde guy I remember as James and attempts to push him. But, like a solid stone, James holds his position and smiles wickedly. "You did not just do that." He punches him, making a loud thump. A girl with a curved figure and flaming red hair walks up to James. "You shouldn't have done that.." He shrugs. "What about Aro?" He shrugs again and walks off, the girl matching his pace step for step.

After training I eat dinner, not listening to Jess and Jared's conversation. I hurriedly leave the dining area and rush to my room, glancing at the awkward portraits on my way. I peel off my trainee outfit and glance at the time. 5:27. Still time. I throw on a navy blue top and black and grey stripped leggings, then rushed through the hallway and up some steps. I open a heavy door and walk out onto the roof, letting the cold night air fill my lungs. The air doesn't seem as fake. Unlike the rest of the Capitol. Fake clothes. Fake eyelashes. Fake sympathy. I walk to the balcony and cross my arms over my chest. How easy it would be to jump off. I smile at the thought and step back, so I can get a good distance before I run off. I jump into the air and expect to feel wind as I fall down the building, but instead I feel stone. I fall to the ground and see Edward standing above me. "What were you doing?!"

"Trying to end my life peacefully" I mutter.

"Why?" I stare at him.

"Oh."

Suddenly, he's next to me. I shiver. "So, i didn't get to learn much about you." What? why would you want to? to find my weaknesses? "what about your family? How did they take this?" I sigh. "It's a long story." A crooked grin forms on his godlike face. "I think I can keep up. We have all night." I gulp. "My mom was out in the woods, searching for me a few months ago. I was hunting with Jacob and had stayed at his house to help his dad. But Peace Keepers followed her, and pulled her back into the district, where they took a knife and sliced her." I choke back a sob. "They left the body there, so I saw it when I was walking home the next day. Me and Phil, my stepfather, grieved and buried her. I just got tired of his mourning for awhile, so I left to live with my little sister and my dad, Charlie and Samantha, before Reaping Day. Now I'm here." I look into his eyes and see concern clouding them. "My sister took it horribly, and my father the same. Phil, Im not sure." He nods before sitting down next to me. I'm surprised I fell to my knees without realizing it, I was so caught up in our conversation. "You went through a hard time." "Yeah." I feel myself leaning into him. His handsome, strong figure. He stands up abruptly and backs away. "You should stay away from me." His eyes are pained. "Why?" I ask, standing up also. "What are you thinking?" Taken back by the question, I gather my thoughts. "I want to know why your acting so strange." He shakes his head. "I find you hard to...read." He turns and leaves, while I'm still confused.

I go back to my room and curl up in bed, confused by Edwards actions. Im kind of excited to see Kiki but dreading being closer to the Hunger Games date. I fall into a sleep full of nightmares, of Edward trying to hurt me, of how his mood changes so quickly. I murmur his name before opening my eyes and seeing daylight; another day, another horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished writing this chapter, and I thought, 'Why not update early?' So here we are! **

* * *

Chapter 6

I slip on my ugly trainee clothes and head for the dining area. In the hallway, I meet Edward. "Uh...What are you doing?" He turns to me. "Going to breakfast."

"But you never-"

He cuts me off. "Eat. Yeah, I know." He starts walking again, and I have to run to keep up with his pace. I head to the buffet and get the same as last time, eggs and three rolls. "Did they find out who pulled the prank?" I ask, pretending to be concerned. "Nope." Jess drums her fingers on the table nervously. "No security cameras?" Edward asks. She shakes her head. "Nothing." I finish eating and drink some water before getting up. "Too bad. Bye."

I run to the training room, not caring that I'm early. I walk to the Survival station, acknowledging that I'm the only one here. before I'm pushed. "Hey sweetheart". A large, ugly kid stands above me. He picks me up and tries forcing our lips together. I push him away and run. "Get away!" He chases me, hard on my heels. "Come on!" He yells. I run to the climbing station and climb up the large rock-thingy to get away. He comes up until he's beside me. "Your sick." I whimper, backing away from him. "Your so beautiful, you know." He edges closer to me. He looks to be only 17, and I'm worried. Why would another tribute do this? That's when he jumps onto the rock, but silently. How did he jump this far? The other tribute grabs my shoulders, but before he can do anything else a pissed off Edward grabs him off of me by his neck and holds him over the edge of the rock. "You. Are. Sick." Rage makes him shake. "Edward?" He closes his eyes. And releases the kid onto the rock beside him, where he cowers away. He grabs me and picks me up before jumping off the rock. OH. MY. GOD. we fall about, a hundred feet. But he lands on his heels, not making a sound. He runs into the grassy Survival area, still carrying me. He places me down gently. "Tell me something to calm me down." He says through gritted teeth. I search through my mind. "Um...you have soup on your shirt." I point. He snorts. "Impossible." But he looks down anyway. I flick his chin up. "Gotcha?" He rolls his eyes. "Very funny." I shrug. "You fell for it; it was funny to me." A pinkish little pixie comes out of the fake bushes. She gasps when she sees me. "I'll just leave you some alone time..." She says in her honey sweet voice. "Kiki!" She just backs up slowly. "No, I understand Bella. Catch ya later." She winks at me before turning on her heel and running. I shake my head. "Alliance?" I look up. "I'm not sure... I think we are, but...I'll have to ask her if we're allies." He nods. "You have no idea of the thoughts that were running through that boys head." I shake my head. "And you do?" He nods slowly. "I can read minds." He looks at me. "But not yours." I breathe deeply. "Is there something wrong with me?" He laughs nervously. "I tell you I can read minds, and you ask if there's something wrong with you?" He shakes his head before standing. "I'll see you later." He winks and walks out before coming back with a pink pixie in his arms. "I didn't hear anything..." She says, blush on her cheeks. I laugh. Edward sets her down and leaves. Kiki sits on her heels. "Is there...a thing between you two are something?" She asks. "No." I bite my lip.

"He seems so...protective towards you. Like...you move, he moves. " she shakes her head. "Weird." "Why?" Now it's her turn to bite her lip. "Ill tell you at lunch." She whispers. I nod and we practice making a fire from two sticks and a piece of bark. Apparently, she is very good with fires. "Great job!" She beams at me. "Thanks." We walk over to the combat station, where we fight robots. I put mine one level 5 and beat it easily, while Kiki beats hers at level 14. I look at her questionably. "There are wild turkeys on our farm back in 11" she says simply. After that we head towards lunch together. We sit at the same table as yesterday. "Any more surprises?" She shakes her head sadly. "Alec caught me." I gasp. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He just smiled evilly." Kiki shrugs.

"What were you gonna tell me?" I ask, searching for answers. "Well, lets say my brother is...Strange. He saw someone like Edward once, but a girl." I nod, urging her to go on. "Well, he fell in love, and he trusted her...and then he died." I stare. "It was an accident, she didn't mean to." I gape at her. "How can you kill someone on accident?" She looks at me sadly. "You'll probably find out with Edward, but he's more self controlled, so.." She sniffed. "Yeah." I'm shocked this little girl knows so much about Edward. And she's not telling me because she knows something bad could happen to me. Who's the twelve year old here? Because it seems like I am now. We finish eating and head back to the training area. The day passes by, nothing eventful. Kiki goes to train with her district partner so I'm alone. Loneliness. I don't like it too much.

After dinner, I go back onto the roof. Edward I sitting by the edge, dangling his legs. I join him. "Hey." I speak quietly. "Hi." He does the same.

"So, what about your family." He sighs. "They're confident I'll-" he stiffens. "They wished me luck." He says bluntly. What? They are confident he'll win? Why? "What do you think I am?" I sigh. "Maybe you got bit by a tracker jacker." He shake head. "I'm not spiderman." What? "Spider who?" "Never mind." He looks at all the lights. It's dark now, and I notice how tall the buildings are and how ridiculous they look. "What if I'm not the good guy?" I sigh. "What if I'm the bad guy?" I shake my head. "You are. You just want me to think you aren't." He stands up. "I feel so protective towards you." He mutters. I stand too. "Why?" He leaves. Does he love me? No. Of course not. I'm just plain, regular, boring Bella. Nothing interesting about me. But him, wow. Completely interesting. I go back to my room, thinking. I fall into bed and close my eyes. I dream of Edward. "I love you, Edward." I murmur. "I love you too." My dream seems so real, like we're speaking to each other. I smile. I love Edward Cullen. Then I frown. Does he love me in my dream world and in the real world?

* * *

**Well, Kiki knows about Edward,defiantly. But when should she tell Bella? During the Games or before? Kiki plays a special role in this story, so what do you think of her? Is she mary-sue? Please review! I hope your enjoying my story so far, readers! **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed Can Love Quench Thirst. I'm loving all the support, really! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, but this chapter happens to be really short. I didn't think it would come, but I'm suffering WRITERS BLOCK. I hate it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I wake up. Ugh. The last training day. I run my fingers through my long brown hair and bite my lip. I pull on my trainee outfit and skip breakfast, heading towards the training area. I take a quick breath before opening the door and looking around carefully. Then I bolt for the undergrowth in the Survival area. I meet Kiki by the place we made our first fire together. "So..." She starts. "You and him." Her lips curl up in a small smile. "There's is no him and I. Just...him and...I." She looks at me, clearly puzzled. "Never mind." I sigh. She plucks at the fake grass. "What are you showing them tomorrow?" Right. I have to preform for the Head Gamemaker and his sidekicks. "Bow shooting and knife attacks with the robots." She nods. "I'll fight the robots and do the berry thing, then climb up the ceiling again with a special clipboard or something of Luarants and then leave it there." We laugh. Luarant is James' and Veronica's mentor. They're from District 3. We haven't talked to them directly, but they're pretty intimidating. Kiki leaves to go steal something from Luarent. But she does something strange after she picks up a picture of him and some blonde chick. She takes a spray from her pocket and squirts it on her trail. Huh. I didn't know this suit had pockets. She trashes the spray, then over back over to me and shakes the picture back and forth, smiling like a sideways D. Her shoulder length hair swings to and fro as she does and I get confused. "What was that spray?" She stops smiling. "Um...a pet dog I used to have...It's his scent..." She looks away awkwardly. "Uh...ok." I bat my questions away. Whatever. If I had to know, she'd tell me. Right? Kiki smiles widely. "I wanna try knife combat." I nod. "Okay, but I'll stay here. I don't wanna show everyone 'my talent'" I make quotation marks with my hands before dropping them to my side. "Have fun." She laughs and leaves. I decide to eat lunch, most of the other tributes are anyway.

I head back to the training area and walk around a bit. I look around and am surprised when I see Edward behind me. "Uh, hey." He smiles an uneven smile, crooked. My heart flutters and I can't help but smile back. "So, that Kiki girl..."

"She is nice, and I think she knows about you..." He laughs. "She has very interesting thoughts." Believable. "What ever." I mumble, turning around. He flashes in front of me in an instant and takes my hands in his frosty ones. He leads me through the hallway, up the elevator, and pass our rooms, onto the roof. He turns me around so I'm facing the Capitol. But I see forest. It reminds me of home and I can't help but run towards it and expect to find Jacob there, waiting for me to hunt with me. I hold my ground though, knowing its only an illusion. "What are you doing." I murmur. "I told you we shouldn't be friends, not that I don't want to be friends." He murmurs back. "So we're friends?" I look at him and he nods, crooked smile on his face. "Friends." My heart flutters. Stupid butterflies. Stay in my stomach. He stays with me until we get to my room, then he leaves. I sit on my bed. Friends. I am friends with Edward Cullen. I put on some PJ's, some shorts and an old red top I found in the bottom of the drawer. I fall on my bed and close my eyes. *THUMP* I sit up quickly. "Edward." I breathe. "Isabella." He nods calmly.

"What are you doing here?" I say. "This is like a second home to me."

"What?"

"I watch you while you sleep."

"That's...really creepy."

He laughs. "You sleep talk you know."

Um...that's not the point...

"You don't sleep?" Did he hear me murmur his name every night?

"My kind doesn't sleep."

"Your kind?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "Your so close to figuring this out. Don't make me or Kiki tell you...you can do it." I shake my head back to him. "No. No I can't. Can you fly?"

"No" "what can you do?" "Stuff" Wow, thanks for answering my question. "How old are you?" He stiffens. "17." I sigh. "How long have you been 17?" "Awhile." He looks towards me. "Go to sleep. You need your rest." He sits in a chair across from the bed. I lay down and close my eyes. This day has been different then others. I have a creature in my room. A little girl is keeping a secret from me. I'm happy it's over.

* * *

**If you don't review...Your worst enemy will find out your darkest secret...Teehee...I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, follows, and favorited Can Love Quench Thirst. **

**~SparkleStar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, finally. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up to find Edward looking around the room. His gaze lands on me, at last. I stumble over to him and he takes my hand. We walk through the hallway and into the breakfast room together, him rubbing circles on my palm the whole way. Grab some food and sit down with it, but I can't eat. I'm too distracted by last nights events

He says he wants me to figure out what he is, but is hesitant to answer my questions. What is he afraid of? I nibble at my roll, and my mind switches from the past to the future. What will I do for the Head Gamemaker? I set down my roll, not hungry anymore. Edward sees this and is by my side in a flash, taking my hand in his. We walk to the training center, but sit at the chairs beside the door instead of walking in. Edward looks at me, longing fills his eyes. He brushes the hair out of my face and moves his hand down to trace my jaw bone. His frosty hand makes me shiver, but I grab it before he pulls away. He chuckles lightly and trails his fingers across my cheek bone, down the curve on my nose and finally, my lips. "I want to try something." He says. "Don't move." He leans towards me, so slowly I start leaning in too. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent. So sweet. My heart beat increases and and my stomach flutters. Butterflies. His face is just inches from mine, and our noses are touching. My heart beats a mile a minute, thumping so loudly, I'm sure the whole Capitol can hear it. As His cold lips connect with mine electricity shocks my heart into beating faster. He leans back when I try deepening the kiss, and basically flies into the wall, making it crack a little. "I'm sorry" I gasp. He nods a little. "I can't believe I had the strength to do that"

"The...strength? Why? Am I not good enough?" It took him strength to kiss me? Does he have a girlfriend or something?

He shakes his head. "No. Your...your perfect." He stands up when his name wis called. "See you later." He gives me a weak smile and disappears through the doors.

I wait awhile for my name to be called before standing up and walking in the training area. Most of the audience are drunk and tired of watching tributes preform, so their all mingling and talking.

"B-Bella Swan." I stutter nervously. The Head Gamemaker, Demetri, looks at me and nods. I walk over to the knife station an pick up a small sized one with a handle that fits into my hand perfectly. The blade curves and is sharp, it would be easy to kill someone with. I shiver at the thought and tighten my grip on my chosen knife, aiming. I throw it, making it fly across the room and...passed the target. I sigh and start running to retrieve it. Pulling it out of the wall, I notice it has a carving on the handle. I inspect it while walking back. It looks like a crescent moon, and when I flipped it over there was another one mirroring it. I bite my lip when I reach the spot to throw it again, this time aiming it more carefully. It hits the human-shaped target right in the heart, and I grin foolishly, looking at my audience. My smile fades when I see no one is paying attention. Their all occupied by some food that was brought out. I must be more interesting then a dead lamb! Seriously! I go back to the knife selecting stand and wrap my hands around two ninja stars. These look fun...and dangerous. My hands are holding them loosely as I aim for both sides of the platform, knowing the stars will curve. I swing back my arms and flick my wrists while letting go, making the weapons spin. They curve around the platform and pierce each side of the lambs face. I smirk as my terrible audience gawk at me. "Thank you, for not being inconsiderate and ignorant scums." I curtsey and exit the room, my chin up.

Jess meets me there, then escorts me to a large living room area, where Edward is. I blush when remembering our kiss and look everywhere but his face. He pats the spot next to him. "They're about to announce the scores." I sit by him and Jared walks into the room, a drunk grin plastered across his face. "Wow! You have nerve, Bell!" I give him a small smile. "You heard?" He nods. "Heard what?" Jess' eyebrows furrow. "Clumsy here threw ninja stars at the head Gamemaker." I look at my feet. "It was a dead lamb." Jessica glares daggers at me. "Did you know what you have done? Your family will be killed! Who knows what they'll do to you."

Jared snorts. "What can they do? It's a rule not to what tributes preform, have you forgotten Piercings?"

The room is filled with uncomfortable silence, which Edward breaks after a few long moments. Quietly, he says, "what's with all the cheesy nicknames?" Jared glares at him. "You want a nickname?"

"I doubt you could pick one that fit me perfectly."

"Oh really? Go stand in the sunlight, Sparkly."

I didn't think it was possible, but I swear Edward just got 10x more pale. His grin disappeared, and he scratched his head uncomfortably. He was saved from any explanation by the TV flicking on and displaying Aro's chalky face and chiseled features, along with beady scarlet eyes and a face with a mask over it, the mask fake kindness. He smiled, and it made me sick to watch it. He starts reading off the scores, the careers getting 10 or 9. James, the rude boy from 3, surprisingly received an 11. Edward growled at this and mumbled something about rule breakers. Kiki earned a 9, surprising for her age. Edward; an 8. I held my breath before they said my score. Probably something bad, because I threw ninja stars in their direction. In his sickly sweet voice, Aro said, "Isabella Swan, with a score of 11" I gasp. Jess and Jared start applauding and Edward wraps me in his cold embrace. "Congratulations." When Edward leans back Jess grabs my shoulders. "Did you really throw ninja stars at them?"

"No. I threw it in their direction."

She chuckles lightly. "Well, they probably loved your courage." She flips her hair behind her shoulder and walks out of the room, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Next is your interviews." Jared rasps. "You have to take classes with me and Jessica." He took a gulp of the drink he was holding. "I'll teach you how to be likable and Jess will teach you how to look and act ridiculous."

He left the room. "Do you have any guesses?" Edward asks. I shrug sadly. "No."

"Jared knows what I am."

"How?" Edward sighs. "He's strange like Kiki's brother."

"Oh." Well, that doesn't explain anything. So Kiki and Jared both know, but I'm still floating in my little universe of confusion. It gives me a headache trying to figure things out, so I get up and walk into my room, my palm on my forehead. I changed into some pajamas and sat on my bed, remembering. Remembering that Edward sneaks into my room to watch me sleep. Is he here now? I bite my lip. It doesn't bother me, really. I must be crazy, but the only thing I'm worried about is me saying something embarrassing in my sleep. I squeeze my eyes shut and lay back in bed, hearing Edward walk into my room. "Creeper." I whisper so quietly, he shouldn't be able to hear. But he laughed. I add Super Hearing to the list of inhuman things he can do.

Super Strength

Speed

Super hearing

Reads minds

Enjoys my company

I fall asleep and dreams invade my mind. Jacob, attacking Edward. Edwards teeth, pearly white. Jacobs...fur(?) brushing along his spine. Jacob, is a wolf. A werewolf. That hates Edward. Werewolves hate...Vampires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, guys, I've just des covered Instagram 3 weeks ago and I'm ADDICTED X3 I promise to update more often. **

* * *

Chapter 9

No. No, I'm just crazy. Vampires and werewolves don't exist. But then again, nothing Edward is able to do exists either. I'll...consider it. What do I know about vampires?

Immortal

Pale

god-like

Hmm... Edward said he's been 17 for awhile. He is extremely pale. But, he is way more beautiful then any god could be. Jacob would only dislike Edward, not because of vampire/werewolf antics, but for the reason he is like a brother to me, always watching my back.

I sit up and scan the room, seeing Edward in his familiar spot, on my green chair. "Finally. Your up. Well, I have Jessica first, I better go." I rub my eyes, trying to wake up. "Why didn't you leave earlier then?" "I wanted to talk to you." I frown. "Okay, start talking." He tips his head, looking at me, sorrow filling his eyes. "I'm sorry." Confused, i slowly walk towards him and wrap my arms around his perfect body. "For what?"

he pushes me away, gently but firmly. "I'm sorry for becoming so attached. You should forget about me when the Games start...You never know what will happen"

I gape at him, confused and shocked as my arms fall to my sides. I toss ideas back and forth in my mind. What does he mean? Tears fill my eyes, and he leaves. My knees wobble a bit before giving up on me, and I fall to the ground. Was that a threat? We might meet in the games, and he'll have to kill me? Is that what he's implying? I sit there for a few minutes, finally I stand up and get dressed.

I see Jared in the breakfast room, with a beer. "Hello!" He says cheerfully. I smile at him, begging my tears to hold He starts talking. "We have a lot of work, and so little time. We have to mask your personality, your tone, and your image." I frown. "Why?"

"Your pretty likable to me," he wiggled his brows. "But the Capitol citizens are who sponsor you, not me, and they like ugly, weird, and fake. If you're not what they like, they won't sponsor you, and you won't survive".

I nod. "Surviving is important."

"Hurry and eat. We'll start in 30 minutes." He stands and leaves, his slippers flopping on the floor. FLOP. FLOOP. "Agh! Just leave quietly!" He chuckles and starts tip toeing across the room. I stand up and walk towards the door, mumbling "I lost my appetite" When I pass Jared. The sight of him in a dirty blue striped shirt half tucked in and ratty green sweat pants defiantly makes one nauseous.

I decide to spend my 30 minutes sulking. I sit in front of the wall Indian style, resting my chin on my hand. I close my eyes and a tear runs down my cheek. What did I expect anyway? It's the Hunger Games. Only one comes out alive, and it wont be me.

I study the cream-colored walls, which were hard as stone, and colder than ice.

My fingers trace over a deep cut in the wall. It's a crescent moon, just like on the knife. I frown when I see another one mirroring it. I stand up and walk, my fingers gliding across three more markings. I see cracks too, large ones, getting smaller when they branch off, as if someone threw something into the hard stone. How could anyone make cracks in that solid Capitol-made concrete? Edward. Someone like Edward could. And there must be more like him. Maybe his family. That's why they're confident he'll win.

But the moon marks? What are those? Bite marks? Why would Edwards kind bite walls? It's crazy.

How many victors has District 12 had in the past 50 years? Two. Jared, for one. The second was 23 years ago, Tanya Denali. She was godly like Edward. She was extremely pale. So this was her room? She was practicing for something...Biting? Biting people? But vampires, vampires don't exist. They don't. They can't.

I bite my lip. I shouldn't exist either. Or the Hunger Games. Or the Capitol. Frankly, there are many things in the world that shouldn't exist. But they're here. And I have to accept that. I will die in the hands of a vampire. Either Edward, or another.

My fingers glide over the marks one more time, before I get up and dress, throwing on a tan tank top and a long sleeved brown shirt. I put on some jeans and walk into the living room area, where I find Jared.

He talks about changing me, and he acts like a Capitol person while I have to be the one convincing them I'm great. I thought I did pretty good. "You failed. Just dont talk so much"

"It's an interview...the point is to talk" He sighs. "Points don't matter."

I roll my eyes as Edward comes in, his light blue collar complimenting his ruffled hair, and his golden eyes gleaming with boredom, his cheek bones...No. I look away from him, instead staring at the brown couch. I feel his gaze boring into me, making my skin tingle and my temper rise. I stand and face him in one action. "What do you want?!" He steps back, a little shocked, but he continues looking at me. "Jessica needs you, now."

"Okay then." I glare at him and walk past. I look around while in the hallway, my brow furrowed in frustration. I spin on my heel and stomp back, annoyed and angry with myself for not speaking sooner. "Where's Jess?"

He smiles a little, his perfect white teeth barely showing. "The balcony." I set off again, ready for whatever I'd have to get done.

"Isabella!" Jess smiles widely, her arms spread wide for me to be suffocated in. "No hugs." I say bluntly, sitting on the small bench with polished wood. "Not happy." She gives a fake sympathetic look and sits beside me. "Lets get started." Jess claps her hands loudly, and two people run in carrying clothes. Without looking at them, Jessica takes the clothes and smiles, holding them out to me. "Go try them on! The heels are in the compartment, near the mirror." She nods to inside, her lips slightly pursed. "It's sound proof so I won't here your complaining." I sigh and take the clothes, careful to wrinkle them. "Isn't this Trevor's job?" I slam the compartment door shut behind me and drop my clothes in the ground. I look up.

"Hello." He sneers cruelly and grips my arm tightly, not letting me go as he nears me. My eyes frantically look around the room, where I see a million bite marks Covering the hard stone walls.


	10. Chapter 10

ħειιø ʃåɴš. εɴĵøÿ τħίš ƈħåρτεર. ;) Is anyone else on Instagram?

Chapter 10

He drags a smooth, frosty hand down my cheek. "Shhh... Its okay kitten..." He smiles, his scarlet red eyes petrifying. "No more Eddie to come torture me in the night for thinking about," he pulls me closer to him. "Your precious blood."

I shiver at his embrace and struggle to get away, his cold body hard against mine as he traced his fingers along my neck. "I wish I could taste it now, but it would be better to have your reactions on camera." He smiles, his pale pink lips tight. His white chalky skin sends tingles through my body. "Why don't you change now?" He releases me and sits down in the chair, smiling coldly. "Come on now, don't be shy."

I gape at him, shock clear on my face. "E-excuse me?" I'm not at all comfortable about taking off my shirt and pants in front of him. Who would be? I would leave, but what will he do to Jess?

His eyes pierce my skin as he waits, and I can feel his impatient rising. I continue staring at him. The man growls and stands. "I said change!" I take a deep breath and grip the bottom of my shirt. He smiles. "Continue." He says coolly, watching me. I lift my hands slowly, tears welling up in my eyes when my belly button is visible. I stop when I'm underneath my bra, and the tears fall rapidly, not stopping. He sneers. "I'm getting tired of waiting, dear Isabella." I bite my lip.

"Could you wait a little longer?" My voice sounds ragged. Everything was happening so suddenly. He looks around.

"I suppose it doesn't have to be on camera..." I gulp and take off my shirt, dropping it on the ground and turning around so he can't see anything. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. "Isabella..." He picks me up and smiles.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he does the worst.

I feel pain envelope me as he throws me against the wall. My bones ache, my head pounds as a little petite girl stands above the fallen body of James. "Hello, Sparkly." She smiles innocently. Her pink striped hair was curled, and a beautiful puffy pink and yellow dress stuck to her small frame. "How are you this fine evening?" Her voice mocks kindness. "The sound proof walls doesnt mask your stench." She sneers and kicks him, strong for such a little girl.

"Kiki." I say, relieved. "How'd you do that?"

"Luck." She says too quickly, shoving the other clothes at me. "Hurry and change. Don't tell anyone." Kiki glances at James. "Leave him for now..."

"How will you leave?" My mind is full of questions, but the last thing I want to do is make her feel uncomfortable.

"The same way I got in here." She points up. "The vents."

I nod and change, then glance at her before unlocking and opening the door. I sneak out, surprised Jess was no where to be seen. I dropped my wrinkled clothes to the floor, and kicked them. The image of his dry smile replayed over in my mind. What? He's a vampire. How could Kiki hurt him? I slouched slightly as I exited the room, slamming the metal door behind me and trudging down the hall.

How could a little girl beat up a vampire?! I was losing my mind. Everything is just an illusion, and when I wake up- I slowly walk into my room and fall onto the bed- Ill be back in Charlie's little house, watching Samantha gobble down her beautiful cupcake.

I close my eyes, all meaning in my life dispersing. I'm crazy! I rest for I few minutes, getting lost on memory lane.

- I smiled, my arms extended out in front of me as I ran. I giggled as they chased after me, and I laughed when she scooped my up and held me in her comforting embrace. "Come on little birdie, lets pick some berries for our nest. Her pink lips pulled back in a smiles as she set me down, pointing towards the blueberry and strawberry bushes. They were expensive, as Phill had stole the seeds from the beautiful bushes standing information of the justice building.

I hummed as I made my way over to the plants, my little mind wandering. I remembered what mama had told me yesterday, about how the Capitol has all these fancy things. I frowned. Why are they able to have good food, and fancy stuff if all we get us what we work for? We live in a good house, one of the best in our district if you subtract the houses for the winners. My mother called me over, and I looked down at my basket, seeing it was full of blueberries and strawberries. My petite fingers were covered in blue and pink. I giggled and ran over to my mother, and she laughed. We need to wash your face! Look at that mess!" She lifted me and we disappeared into the safety of our little cabin-

I smile as that memory floods through my mind, and then is replaced by another.

- I ran, racing him through the trees. I laughed when when I looked back to see him stumbling, and leapt into the air, making a splash when hitting the surface of the water. There was no trace of sadness in my head then, only the joy I used to have when visiting my father. Another chuckle escaped as Charlie belly flopped, and when his head popped out of the water, he skated all the water from his hair. "Dad!" I rubbed the warm water from my eyes and laughed, swimming towards the edge of the bowl shaped pond. "You'll never get me!" -

I gasped, right when the next memory invaded my mind without permission.

-The shadows threatened to take me as I was running through the forest, tripping on every tree root, getting torn apart by every leaf. They reminded me of demons, with long feet and claws. They were pushing me around in that dark, abandoned place. Until I heard her. That faint call, like a bird. Like a mockingjay. It gave me a little flare of hope. That hope grew like a flame, roaring in my soul. It gave me the energy to one faster, wanting to collapse in my mother's arms. Tears rolled down my face, but they were happy ones. I was smiling, so relieved she came looking for me, when I saw her. My feet slowed down, my heart beat quickened, until I sunk to ground.

They had my mom in chains, and they were beating her with their own fists and hands, thrashing their boots against her bare back, pushing her down those few times she struggled to stand.

She looked up, catching sight of me. Her green hazel eyes sparkled with tears, her brown hair speckled with dirt. She had the most sorrowful look on her face when she mouthed the word, "Run."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. She didn't want me to see her get killed, but I could stop them. I bent down and peered at the undergrowth, my hand reaching towards a large stone. I clasped it in my hand and rubbed it, pulling my arm back. I squeezed my eyes shut and flung it towards one of the peacekeepers chest, hitting him square in the heart. He fell to the ground and the other two snapped their heads towards me. It was hard to read their expressions from underneath the mask, but it wasn't hard to tell they were pissed off. I turned on my heel and started running, squeezing my eyes shut when I heard their gun go off. Luckily it was dark, so they weren't able to identify me.-

I sig band close my eyes, my cheeks cold as tears run down.


	11. Note

To all Can Love Quench Thirst Fans, it will be a while until the next chapter. I know my writing has kind of fallen down the mountain a Ollie ago, but that's beachside I have a lot going on in my life. I try to type as much as possible, but I haven't been working on my stories often. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll get back to that as soon as possible.

Thank you.

-Kayßer


End file.
